The Closet of Epicness
by Pyropuddle
Summary: Three of my friends and I with super powers get locked in a closet with Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara. Will they ever get out? Who is responsible? No pairings. For my Bass Clarinet Friend.


Hidan was in a closet.

It was no ordinary closet, because if it were an ordinary closet, he would be able to use chakra, punch his way out, or even scream at Kakuzu to free him. He had long ago prayed to his god, Jashin, and had received no answer. Could it be that this place kept everyone, including gods, from communicating with you?

His thoughts were interrupted as four more people flew into the large closet in which communication was difficult.

The first, strange as it may seem, was a girl around the age of fourteen (not even a genin by the way she landed on her face) with enormous wings that he guessed enabled her to fly as well as a bird. Her blonde hair stuck up at odd angles, and she didn't look very happy to be there.

The second was another girl looking the same age, but there was a good two-inch height difference, and Girl Number Two's hair was longer and a darker blonde than the other. He had a feeling that she was just as cruel, perhaps even more so, than his god, and scooted to the corner.

The other two were boys, one only a few inches taller than the second girl, and the other at least a foot more so. Boy Number One had blond hair and enough acne to make Jashin cringe, and the other had a pale complexion with long, dark hair. Boy Number Two was also unhealthily thin, which made Hidan certain that neither of them were ninja either.

"What the hell?! What just happened?! Will!" shouted the shorter female to the shorter male, as if expecting him to magically fix the problem. Said boy narrowed his eyes at the door, which had shut rudely behind them, as if by thinking it open it would do so.

They had no such luck, and the second "Will" decided to speak (Hidan believed it was impossible to own a name so freakish), the door burst open and The Idiot Blond Bastard (also known as Deidara) came flying in, along with Kisame and Itachi. There was very little room left, and Deidara, seeing that there was a good amount of room next to the shorter girl (it never occurred to him that this might be for a good reason), became the first person brave enough to say hello to her.

"Hey, I'm Deidara, yeah. What's your name, hm?" he asked, being as friendly as possible now that there was no room to move, Kisame and Itachi having sat down comfortably next to the other three strangers, and said three strangers giving him the "you just made the biggest mistake of your life, hope you live" look. It wasn't the most comforting look he'd received, and neither was the one he was getting from the girl he had talked to.

"Uh, Julia? Close your eyes and pretend that you are alone. Alone in a nice, big room filled with precious oxygen. Good. Oh, by the way people, my names Gwen. Hi," she said quickly. Hidan thought these people had come from a land where odd names were normal and people were insane. Maybe their village was "The Village Hidden in the Marijuana Plants." He was about to voice these thoughts, being the asshole he was, when "Julia" spoke.

"Hello Deidara. I am Julia. I shape shift." Deidara looked both shocked that she actually spoke and relieved that she didn't kill him, though he had never heard of anyone "shape shifting" before, he was pretty sure it was possible. Apparently, this was enough to give the rest of the odd group courage, because they scooted a little bit closer to her. After that, they all introduced themselves. It turned out that the four weird kids were Will, Fred, Julia, and Gwen, and they were from a world where they were given super powers and there wasn't any chakra or jutsu or hidden villages. How odd. Deidara felt the need to hide his hands in case Julia changed her mind about not killing him. She looked pretty destructive for a fourteen-year-old. They sat there, nobody talking, until Julia's stomach growled loudly.

"I'm hungry," she announced boredly. They all began searching for something to feed her and themselves except for Itachi, who used the lame excuse "I don't know what a shape shifter eats."

(Will they find enough food for all of them? What DOES a shape shifter eat? All will be answered in the next chapter! I don't own the Akatsuki, but I do half-own League of Angels, which is where the other four characters come from. LoA is a story my friend and I are writing, and I promised I'd write this for her.)


End file.
